Leave Now and Never Come Back!
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: Written by Blue Ice and Kanngaroos The twins want the suite to them selves while Carey leaves for a week only to find out they thier going to get a babysitter and are totally bummed until they find out how cool their babysitter is!


Maddie was working at the candy counter when Zack and Cody

came down. Zack walked over to Maddie and said,

"Hey Sweet Thang." Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes at him and began

to smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Zack asked rudely.

"Well I'm going to this music studio to record a demo CD in a few days."

she told them.

"Man, no fair! That should be our band." Zack said.

"What are you saying?" Maddie said.

"Face it Maddie, you can't sing! You sound like Hilary Duff on a bad day." Cody

said. She gave him a look of disgust.

"Did I say that out loud?" Cody asked.

"Duh!" Zack said to him. "Maddie you're not that... bad... I mean there is worse."

Zack said, trying not to hurt her feelings. Maddie looked a little sad.

"Look on the bright side--you're good at looking pretty." Zack said with a smile.

"Well, if I'm so bad, then why am I going to be on a demo, huh?" she asked.

"People have bad taste or their def." Cody said.

Before Maddie could respond, Carey walked over to them.

"Hey, how's my back up singer?" she said to Maddie.

"Well, well, well, back up singer huh? Yeah, I think that you left out that tiny

detail." Zack said sarcastically. Maddie blushed from embarrassment.

OPENING

Something had clicked with Zack as he realized that his mom

was going to be singing on the demo. He had to tell Cody.

"Our mom's going to be on a demo!" Zack said cheerfully.

"What's wrong with that?" Cody asked.

"Duh, Cody hello! Do you know what this means?" Cody shook

his head.

"This means we get the whole suite all to ourselves for a whole week."

"Yeah, you're right." Cody said smiling.

"This means no rules!"

"Complete freedom!"

Both of them gave each other the twin high five.

Moments later Carey walked up to the boys.

"Guys, I'm sorry that Maddie won't be able to

watch you while I'm gone." she said.

"It's okay with us mom." they said in unison.

"Good, because I already hired someone else; her name is Skye Fitzgerald, and

I'm sure that she'll be as good as Maddie." Carey said as she walked off.

The boys looked disappointed.

"Mom will never treat us like adults." Zack said with disappointment.

"Yeah, I bet that Skye is old and mean." Cody said with a sigh.

A Few days later

Zack and Cody played video games in the living room as the door bell

rang. The boys ignored it.

"Can one of you get that?" Carey yelled from the bathroom, but they

ignored her.

"Guys, get the door!" Carey yelled. Again they ignored her. Carey stormed

over to them.

"Thanks a lot for getting the door, guys." she said sarcastically.

"Uh huh." Cody said.

"Whatever." Zack added.

Right then Carey pulled the X- Box cord out of the wall.

"Mom, how could you? Man, I was about to break a high score!" Zack yelled.

"Next time, you'll pause the game and answer the door, won't you?" she said.

"Yeah." Zack said with a sigh.

"Good, now answer it while I finish getting ready." she said.

"What do you need to do?" Cody asked.

"Put my makeup on." she said.

"Won't help you." Zack said. She gave him an evil look.

"I guess I better go answer that door." Zack said getting up. Zack walked up to

the door and opened it. There stood two girls, young girls.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Skye and this is my sister Kori. I'm here to watch you guys for the

week." said Skye, who had long brown curls and a fair completion with freckles

that ran along her cheeks and nose. She looked big boned but slender, and she

was very pretty. Kori had long straight blonde hair and a tan completion. She was

smaller built and was also very pretty.

"You guys don't look anything alike." Zack told them.

"Well, that's because we both are adopted. We're not blood- related at all, but we

share the same father that gave us a home. Must I say though, Kori and I are

sisters at heart." Skye said.

"Alright, but I thought that Cory was a boy's name." Zack said.

"For your information dumb- dumb, Kori can be a girl's or boy's name. I spell

it K-O-R-I, Kori! So get it straight!" she yelled.

"Sorry, dang Mrs. P.M.S!" Zack yelled.

"Oh you little sh-"

Right then Carey walked up to the door.

"Hello Skye and Kori. Thank you both so much for coming at such short notice."

"No problem. You were the one that taught me how to sing when I was three

years old." Skye said.

"No wonder you suck, Skye," Kori laughed. The twins laughed at Kori's joke.

Carey rolled her eyes and then kissed her boys goodbye and handed Skye a list

as she left.

"Hi." Cody said shyly to Skye because he had a crush on her.

"You must be Zack." Skye said. He shook his head. "Cody?" she corrected.

"Yeah. How old are you?" he asked.

"Like it's any of your business, dweeb." Kori said crashing on the couch.

"Twenty-one." Skye whispered.

"Fifteen." Cody told her.

"You guys seem old enough to stay on your own." Skye said.

"Yeah, but our mom still treats us like babies." Zack said.

"Well, it's almost dinner- time. Any ideas?" Skye asked them.

"Please, no tuna casserole." Zack said.

"Trust me, I don't cook. I order take- out." Skye said.

"Pizza!" The twins said in unison.

"Then pizza it is." Skye said.

"We always have pizza, why not Chinese?" Kori said.

"Egg rolls sound good." Cody said. "Yeah." Zack added.

After Dinner

Zack walked over to Kori slyly and sat beside her on the couch.

"Hey Beautiful, if I guess your birthday, do I win a kiss?"

He asked. She looked at him funny.

"Gross! Your breath smells like eggs, Gunther." she said walking off. Right then

there was a knock at the door; Zack answered it. It was Bob.

"Where are the hot babes?" Bob asked.

"Up your butt and around the corner." Zack said.

Bob laughed and squinted his eyes. "That's a good one." he said.

"Come in, you goof- ball." Zack laughed.

Bob walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air.

"It smells like Chinese." he said grinning.

"We have some left- overs if you want any." Zack said.

Bob nodded, so Zack pulled out the left- over chicken and rice

and poured it on a plate for him. Bob took a big bite of it and said, "Yum!"

Right then Kori walked into the kitchen.

"Why is that _beast_ eating_my_ left-overs?" she demanded.

"He's not a beast, he's my friend, you idiot!" Zack said.

"Nice to meet you." Bob said with his mouth full.

"Ewe!" Kori said. Right then Cody and Skye walked into the kitchen.

"Who's this?" Skye asked.

"Our friend Bob." Cody said. Bob waved.

"Skye, can we leave?" Kori asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Zack is Goober, Cody is Gunther, and that _beast_ ate my left- overs."

she said.

"Huh?" said Skye.

"Don't call me Gunther!" Cody said, sounding insulted.

"Gunther, Gunther, Gunther, Gunther, Gunther!" Zack taunted.

"Shut up! Stupid Goober!" Cody shouted.

"This is better than South Park." Bob laughed as he squinted.

"Bob, it was nice meeting you. Come hang out with the boys tomorrow." Skye

said, trying to convince Bob to leave.

"I have a better idea—how bout you stay in the cave where you came from." Kori

said rudely.

"Cody is Gunther, Gunther, Gunther, Gunther, Gunther!" Zack taunted more.

"Zack is Goober, Goober, Goober, Goober, Goober!" Cody lashed back.

"It's not as bad as Gunther Glue! Loser!" Zack laughed.

"Ahh!" Cody shouted as he began to chase Zack around the living room.

"Boys behave!" Skye said.

"I'll be leaving now." Bob said, running out of the suite.

"Don't come back!" Kori shouted.

Zack and Cody begin to wrestle like little kids on the floor.

"Gunther Glue this!" Cody said, hitting Zack in the mouth.

"Now you asked for it!" Zack said punching Cody's arm.

"Owe!" Cody said standing up and holding his arm.

"You're such a baby." Zack teased as he stood up, then added with a laugh,

"Cody, why don't you go get Blankie, your baby toy!" Cody pushed Zack,

causing him to fall. Zack grabbed Cody's leg, causing him to fall too.

"I hate you!" Cody yelled.

"I hate you even more!" Zack yelled.

"That's enough! Both of you to bed, and I don't want to hear another word!

Is that clear?!" Skye yelled. The boys nodded and quietly got ready for bed.

"Thanks a lot, Kori, for starting this fight." said Skye.

"Hey, I had to have something to entertain me."

That Night

Zack sneaked over to Cody's bed holding a permanent marker and wrote

on his forehead: MY NAME IS GUNTHER, DUH!!!

Then he sneaked back into bed, without getting caught.

That Morning

Zack woke up around nine that summer morning. He walked into

the living room area to see Kori asleep on the couch and Skye eating breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No, I wake up full all the time. Of course I'm hungry." he said.

"Sorry, Mr. Cranky! I just didn't know if you were someone who eats

breakfast or someone who doesn't, but now I see that you do." she said.

Cody walked out of the room just then.

"Hey Zack, sorry about-" Cody said, trying to make up.

"Don't care." Zack said. Skye gasped as she noticed Cody's forehead.

Before she could say anything, Cody walked into the bathroom,

feeling low. He looked in the mirror and noticed the message. "Zack!"

he yelled. Cody ran out of the bathroom and began to chase Zack.

That Afternoon

Kori walked down into the lobby to check it out. She noticed a girl with

black hair talking to Mr. Moseby.

"Just tell my father that this the most important night of my life." the girl said.

"London, I don't think that your father will say it's alright for you

to model in a bikini without my supervision." Mr. Moseby said.

"But Mr. Moseby!" London whined.

"What is this--a soap opera?" Kori asked, butting in. London and Mr. Moseby

gave her a long stare.

"Was I talking to you?" London asked.

"Yeah, you just did." Kori said.

Right then Zack and Cody came up to Kori.

"Oh no! Zack, is this one of your girlfriends?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Wrong!" Kori said and began to walk off; she stopped when she noticed a vase.

"What's up with this ugly vase? It looks like Gunther crap." she said.

Cody gave her a look.

"Not you Cody, the Gunther over there." she pointed at Mr. Moseby.

"You mean Mr. Moseby?" Zack asked.

"Whatever." she said.

"If you try to break that vase, he'll get really mad." Cody warned.

"Oh really?" Kori said in a mischievous voice. She pushed it off. Mr. Moseby

ran over and caught it before it hit the ground. He put it back.

"No breaking things in the lobby!" He told her.

"Alright, Gunther, Gosh!" she said, walking away with Zack. Both of them

went outside.

"Gunther?" Mr. Moseby asked, pulling a face.

"See what I have to put up with?" Cody asked leaving.

Kori & Zack

Both of them went to the skate park. Kori had a Roxie skateboard and Zack

had a Zero skateboard.

"Why do you keep following me?" she asked Zack.

"I think you're cool." he told her.

"Tell me something I don't know." she said.

"Why are you so mean?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not mean; I'm just a girl with attitude." she said, going up the half pipe.

She did a 360 with a kick flip.

"Can you teach me to do that?" he asked.

"KK." she said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's my cool way of saying okay."

"Sweet." he said.

Cody

Cody waited in the lobby for Zack and Kori to get back. When they finally

walked in the door, he ran over to them.

"Where have you guys been? Skye's been looking for you." Cody said.

"Okay Gunther Glue, we were at the skate park, and Zack told me how much of a

lousy skate- boarder you are." Kori and Zack laughed.

"That's because I've only been skating for a couple of weeks." Cody said.

"Oh yeah, well I bet you suck at any sport. Zack told me how you were on the

basketball team and you just sat on the bench all the time." Zack and Kori

laughed harder.

"Well, did Zack tell you about his low GPA? I don't know- what is it?

That's right, it's pretty low. Yeah, Zack even pretended to be dyslexic one time so

that his homework load would be easy. Yeah, and it was Bob that he imitated.

You know, the kid you saw last night. Or the time when Zack had

nightmares about Zombie Mom and began sleep walking. I may not be good at

sports, but at least I have a brain that functions." Cody said in his defense.

"You had nightmares over Zombie Mom? That movie wasn't even scary!"

Kori said giving Zack an odd look.

"Okay, I've done some done some weird things before, but I'm only human."

"I guess you're right." she said.

"Wait a minute, you mean all that stuff I just said doesn't matter to you, but when

Zack says something bad about me you laugh your head off?" Cody asked.

"Well, yeah Gunther." She laughed. Cody crossed his arms in anger and studied

Zack's shirt. _Didn't Zack wear that shirt yesterday? _Cody wondered.

"Kori, we get along so well." Zack said.

"Your point?" she asked.

"Please go out with me." he begged.

"What?" she asked.

"He wants to be your boyfriend." Cody said.

"I know what he meant, you idiot!" Kori said.

"So sorry, I didn't think that your attention span was that long." Cody sneered as

he walked off.

"I hate your brother." she said.

"That makes two of us." Zack said.

"If you tell anyone we're dating, I'll hurt you." she said.

"No problem. So when do we kiss?" he asked.

"Like never!" She said walking off.

The 23rd Floor

When Kori and Zack came up to the 23rd floor, they saw Cody reading a

book on the couch.

Zack said in a threatening tone, "If you ever make fun of my girl

again, I'll hurt you so bad it won't even be funny."

"Zack, why are you so angry?" Cody asked, standing up.

"Because you think you're so smart. I should just split your lip so you won't get

smart again!"

"Zachary! What are you doing?" Skye said as she walked into the suite.

"I was just getting ready to beat Cody up." Zack said balling up his fist.

"Zack, I won't allow fighting; besides fighting doesn't solve anything. Let's talk

about it." Skye said

"There's nothing to talk about." Zack said.

"I want to know why you threatened your brother, and there better be a good

reason." she demanded.

"He just made me mad, that's all." Zack said.

"Why don't you two just forgive and forget." She said.

"I'm willing to." Cody said. She looked at Zack. "Zack?" she asked.

"Forget it! I'm never speaking to my sorry-excuse-for-a-twin ever again! I hate

him!" Zack said, running into his room.

Cody sighed a sad sigh and sat back down on the couch. He couldn't believe

that his own twin could hate him. Kori sat down beside Cody because

she felt a bad for him.

"He was rough on you." Kori said. Skye also sat beside him.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Skye asked. He looked at her, teary eyed.

"I don't know." he cried. Kori got up and walked into the bedroom.

"If you're here to lecture me, then go away!" Zack told her.

"Dude, what's your problem? One, if Cody bothers me, I can take care of

myself because I'm a big girl. Two, hate is a very harsh word. Three, you

didn't begin hatin' on your brother until I joked around. Oh and four, you made

Cody cry. Bravo!" She said with a sarcastic clap.

"I told you not to lecture me! He had no right saying that stuff about me

and you!" he told her.

"You made him cry--does it even bother you to know that you really hurt his

feelings? I mean, I don't like him that much either, but I would never say what

you just said out there. That was really cold-hearted." she said.

"You can shut up now, Dr. Phil." he said. She slapped him across the face.

"Jerk!" she said as she left.

Cody

Cody wiped his tears and went into the bedroom. He wanted to know what was

bothering Zack and why he was acting so hateful. He walked in

to find Zack lying on his bed.

"Can we talk?" Cody asked. Zack gave him an evil look. "No." he said.

"Why are you being mean to me? We're best friends, remember? We do

everything together. We've never fought for this long before. Please move on."

Cody pleaded. Zack gave him an even meaner look.

"You're not my best friend! I hate being a twin…and I hate you!" he yelled.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"You should know."

"I don't, so please tell me."

"No! Just go away and leave me alone!"

"Zack, please..."

"I hate the way you always call me stupid! You know, you really embarrassed me

in front of my girlfriend! Now she thinks I'm a stupid whimp!" he yelled.

"There's more to it than that; I can feel it." Cody said.

"You feel nothing. I'm sick of you always saying that we have twin telepathy."

"You're the one that says that."

"Whatever. Just leave. "

"Okay." Cody said sadly and left. Zack felt a little guilty, but only sighed.

That Night

Zack tossed and turned in bed as he dreamed.

_"Cody where are you?" he asked in a state of panic. Zack ran through _

_the hotel searching for his twin. "Cody!" he yelled. He spotted Mr. _

_Moseby and ran up to him. "Mr. Moseby, where's Cody?" he asked breathlessly._

_"Who's Cody?" Mr. Moseby asked. "My twin!" Zack yelled. _

_"Oh Zack, you know you don't have a twin; you're an only child." he said. _

_"No!!!!" Zack screamed. _

Zack's eyes opened and he sat up, realizing that it was only a dream. He looked

over to the corner of his bed and saw his twin.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked.

"It was horrible! You weren't there, you never existed, and it was all my fault

because I was the one that wished you away. Oh Cody, I'm sorry. I was so

mean to you, and you tried so hard to keep us from fighting, and I was

evil, and, and, and-"

Cody hugged him. "I forgive you." he whispered in Zack's ear.

"Same here." Zack added.

"Let's never fight like that again. I felt broken without my

best friend." Cody said.

"Yeah, me too. What were we fighting about again?"

"I don't know, but I promise not to make fun of you like that anymore."

"Thanks Cody."

"Kori can't be your girlfriend." Cody said, changing the subject.

"But she is."

"Lucky!" he said, imitating Napoleon Dynamite.

"Man, Mom is coming back tomorrow." Zack complained.

"Yeah, so is Maddie." Cody added.

"Kori's a lot cooler than Maddie." Zack laughed. Cody laughed too.

The Next Day

"It sucks that our mom's coming back." Zack said to Skye and Kori.

"Why?" Skye asked.

"Because you guys are way cooler than her." Zack said.

"Well, at least you have good taste." Kori said.

"You know, you guys can see us anytime." Skye said.

"Really?!" Cody asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we only live a few blocks from here. You can come to our mansion any-

time." Skye said.

"You have a mansion?" Zack asked, then added "How many bathrooms?!"

"Yeah, we have a mansion….with 14 bathrooms." Skye and Kori said in unison.

"Cool! Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I was going to, but then you two had to get in a fight, and I only wanted to show

you our mansion if you got along." Skye said.

"We made up last night." Cody said.

"So I guess that you can take us to your mansion now!" Zack said excitedly.

"No, your mom will be back any minute." Skye said.

Right then Carey and Maddie walked through the door. They looked tired.

"Hey guys!" Carey said all cheerfully.

"Yeah, hi." Maddie said.

"How did it go?" Skye asked.

"Horrible! In the middle of 'Amazing Grace' we ran out of tape!" Carey said.

"That's okay; you can record it in our studio." Kori said.

"Thank you." Carey said.

"Are you, like, rich or something?" Maddie asked.

"Duh!" The twins said in unison.

"Come on, let's go to our mansion." Kori said.

"Yeah, we can show Cody our kitchen, Zack our game room, and Maddie and

Carey our studio." Skye said.

"Sure!" Everyone said in unison, and left to have a good time.

The End


End file.
